


Not Particularly Busy

by Vewxtowo



Series: Sootcest Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, It Gets Worse, M/M, President Wilbur Soot, Sanders Sides Type Beat ig, Smut, They're both Wilbur Soot, Top Wilbur Soot, Vanilla asf, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vewxtowo/pseuds/Vewxtowo
Summary: President Wilbur and Vilbur shag in the former's office because they're pent up, pissed off, lonely and very horny.+Check notes
Relationships: It's Vilbur and L'Manburg Wilbur, Vilbur/President Wilbur, Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: Sootcest Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176605
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Not Particularly Busy

**Author's Note:**

> President Wilbur is still a president just not of a nation because I've made them slightly different like Sanders Sides; more like a CEO of a company  
> Vilbur is 6'5 and 24, President Wilbur is 6'4 and 23; I used Vil and Wilbur as their names respectively
> 
> ALSO  
> IF YOU WRITE UNDERAGE SHIT DON'T FUCKING INTERACT I DON'T WANT TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTENCE WHATSOEVER THANK YOU

The door was locked as it always was whenever Wilbur worked. If he left it unlocked he’d never get anything done. It was a sure-fire way to let him be dragged away from the boring paperwork that sat in front of him.

That was the main purpose of having so little decor in the room. Beside his desk and chair, it was nearly vacant. If he had paintings or decorative books, he would’ve had mindless thoughts about those instead of focusing on his work. His mind would’ve taken any excuse to not do work and ran with it.

Vil, the little shit, would crawl in and drag him off to do some dumb idea he came up with at twelve in the morning. Ghostbur would wander in on accident and ask for cuddles which, half the time, led to much more. Will would whine until he got the affection he was always starved of.

In the end, if he didn’t lock the doors and windows, no work would ever be done.

That was the case with most things in how their household ran; Wilbur made all the decisions and assigned responsibilities. If he didn’t, the others would just fall apart.

His precautions still didn’t mean he wouldn’t be distracted, he often found himself doting on the others’ wishes too often.

Will and Vil committed crimes on a daily basis and Ghostbur was trying his best. Wilbur may have been biased on his opinions, though. Ghostbur didn’t have the snarky attitude to bite back when they argued and always apologized if he realized he upset someone else.

The other three were pricks about making up unless encouraged by someone else or some form of make-up sex.

Wilbur sighed, tapping his pen uselessly against the wooden table. The documents sat underneath him, lines of text laughing in his face knowing his mind was somewhere else entirely.

It’d been three hours since he entered his office, their home being eerily quiet for the chaotic bunch he knew them to be. It made alarms flare in his mind that they were up to something. Although, they never kept quiet for too long so he assumed they went out without him knowing.

Wilbur let the pen fall out of his hand, completely giving up on trying to get his work done. He decided that taking a break would get him back into the mood for working.

Being stuck in the barely decorated and lazily put-together office for the past month had drained him. If it were up to him, he’d actually work with his co-workers but something about a health issue came up. Being stuck at home with virtually nothing to do caused him to work constantly.

It was predetermined that he’d be drained of that ethic soon enough.

Before he even moved to stand, a rustling by the nearest window attracted his attention. Wilbur wandered over, looking out at the greenery outside.

The usual bushes and tree were there, mostly acting as nuisances and scratching the glass when a breeze blew by. What wasn’t usually there was a tall figure slowly scaling the tree.

Wilbur pursed his lips, debating whether or not he should help the other. He knew exactly who it was and that made him even more inclined to open the window just to push the man to the ground.

When the other looked up and spotted Wilbur, he smirked and winked before hefting himself up.

It took him a few minutes to scale the tree and reach the window, but when he did, he sat on a branch and gently knocked on the window.

Wilbur hummed, leaning on the small groove between the glass and the surrounding wall.

“I’m here to rescue you, princess,” Vil sing-songed, leaning into the glass.

Rolling his eyes, Wilbur scoffed, “I’m not role-playing with you, whore.” Affection seeped into his words, a stupidly loving smile reflected on the pane.

Vil huffed, “Fine, smartass, just let me in.”

“Why should I? I have work to do,” Wilbur asked, looking down to make sure the window was locked.

“Fucking prick, just let me in! You’re here dawdling so might as well open this damn window!” Vil retorted, practically pressing his face against it.

Wilbur snorted, pushing up his glasses before unlocking the window and pushing it up to allow the other in.

Despite his better judgment, Vil was right. He was taking a break and letting him in wasn’t going to lose him anything this time.

Immediately tumbling in, Vil closed the window behind him and locked it once more. The shorter rolled his eyes again, taking a seat on his chair again. It had plush seating but his ass was basically ingrained into the fabric so he couldn’t really say it was the most comfortable seat.

Silence ensued, both waiting for Wilbur to sort his desk out. Papers were stacked neatly, a sticky note stuck on the page he was working on.

The pair stared at one another, wondering what they had planned.

Clearly, both of them wanted something. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be standing in the same room during Wilbur’s work hours. They both knew that.

Vil surged forward, placing his hands on the shorter’s shoulders, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“I have work to do,” Wilbur half-scolded, as if he hadn’t just let the troublemaker in fully knowing that they’d both be very distracted from work if he did. Vil tutted, yanking the younger up by his sleeves.

“Watc-“

“I’m fucking horny and need you in me, now,” Vil growled, backing himself against a wall. Wilbur’s face flushed a deep shade of red, already becoming uncomfortably hard.

Pulling the other into another kiss, Vil jumped up and wrapped his legs around him. Quickly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Wilbur returned the kiss and roughly shoved him to lay flatly against the wall.

Vil gasped, allowing Wilbur deeper into his mouth. He bit the older’s tongue, addicted to the way he made him squirm from the pain.

“You’re a fucking whore,” he murmured, rutting his hips harshly against his lover’s.

Knowing Wilbur was fully distracted from work, Vil hummed affectionately. “Only for you,” he cooed, needily thrusting his hips back. He pulled away to hurriedly strip himself, coat and blood-stained shirt discarded on the floor.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he was horny and so desperately craved the feeling of a dick dragging against his walls. The sooner Wilbur was fucking his brains out, the better.

Finally snapping out of his fantasies, he spotted Wilbur staring at him hungrily yet fully dressed. He stood and reached up, trying to pull the cravat off.

Having never even considered touching one, he began to get frustrated as he fumbled with the frills and tugged at it. The laughing from Wilbur certainly didn’t help with the anger boiling in him.

“You’re an idiot,” Wilbur laughed, wrapping his hands around Vil’s to guide him through taking the damned thing off.

“Stop wearing these, they’re so old and you look fine without them,” Vil grumbled, rushing back into stripping his partner. Wilbur hummed, slipping the other’s trousers down, “I’ll consider it if you be good, brat.”

The growl put into the last word elicited a submissive whine from Vil, “And if I’m not?”

Wilbur gripped his hips, digging his nails into skin, seeking blood. “I’ll fuck the brains out of you, slut,” he grunted, the hand that ghosted across his bulge sending shocks of electricity through his veins.

Vil giggled excitedly, throwing their trousers somewhere in the room along with Wilbur’s belt. Hands tangled themselves in the former’s messy brown locks, pinning him in place as Wilbur peppered his neck in dark marks.

He bucked his hips against Wilbur’s, trying to get any type of friction between the two. The fabric of their boxers irritated him, he wanted to rip them off and needed Wilbur in him.

“Fuck, ah, stop teasing me. Get yourself inside me or I swear to god-“ he moaned loudly, cutting himself off, when one of the hands tangled in his hair moved down to leave a bright red mark on his ass.

Wilbur tisked, “Don’t be a baby, you won’t even be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

“You’re really hot when you say shit like that,” Vil confessed, slipping his own boxers off anyway. His cock was leaking, desperate to be touched once more.

He was desperate to get off on anything. Seeking his partner’s touch, he forced Wilbur into a kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist. His other hand slipped off Wilbur’s boxers while his boyfriend was distracted with feeling him up.

The sudden feeling of cold air caused Wilbur to jerk his hips closer to Vil’s in search of warmth. The latter reached down and grabbed their cocks, stroking at an agonizingly slow pace.

Wilbur’s breath hitched, “Fuck, stop, I’ll cum before I even get inside you.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, he pushed off his boyfriend and reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Vil snickered, “And I thought this was a work-only room,” he teased.

Pouring a bit of lube for Vil to prepare himself with Wilbur clicked his tongue, “I keep it there because I know you’re a fucking whore.”

And if it weren’t for the way of existence, Vil swore he could’ve filled the room with cum then and there. Unfortunately, all he actually did was whimper as he used his lubed fingers to pry himself open.

He never really did any prep, the burning pain always felt better than the usual shit. It engulfed him entirely and he needed more and more until he spilled cum. He usually went until he managed to hit his prostate after stretching himself. But if he didn’t prep himself before sex, his boyfriends would scold him and he really didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Either way, he eyed Wilbur lathering his cock with lube and covering the length with the slippery liquid. His fingers slipped out of himself, entranced by the beautiful expressions his lover was making.

Vil wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, “In,” he hesitated, “please?”

Wilbur leaned into the cold body beneath him, purring at his last addition, “You asked so nicely, just don’t complain if you didn’t prep yourself enough.”

Feeling himself burning at the feeling of being stretched by the younger’s cock, Vil moaned noisily into his ear. Wilbur stopped halfway, awaiting Vil’s go-ahead to keep moving.

The older’s heavy panting filled the room, quickly being replaced with another moan when Wilbur fully slotted himself in on Vil’s behest. Gasping from the sudden spike of pain, he waited for it to die down before lifting himself up.

He lifted one leg to wrap around Wilbur’s waist and sunk himself onto him again, letting out a nearly pornographic moan.

The feeling of being filled up so quickly drove him insane, he dug his nails into skin to prevent himself from clinging to the other any further.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t already insane, but having someone fuck him into oblivion made any thought incoherent. He felt Wilbur shift and angle himself to hit a very familiar spot that drove the older over the edge.

He rapidly thrusted in and out of Vil, grunting with every jerk of his hips. One hand moved to hold Vil’s hip, loving the way the bone fit perfectly into his palm, the other held the back of Vil’s neck and dug his nails into his skin.

A gasp left Vil, his eyes lidded and he weakly tilted his head to allow more access of himself to Wilbur.

Leaving bite marks and dark hickeys over Vil’s pale skin was always one of Wilbur’s favorite pastimes. Making it known that despite the cocky and prideful attitude, he had utter control over the other gave him a power high.

The deep thrusts hitting his prostate over and over spilled moans out of Vil like blood. Wilbur’s deep groaning didn’t help, the rough grumbling of the various names he used to degrade Vil encouraged him to move with his lover’s rhythm.

“Fuck, shit, I need your cum inside me. I need it to fill me up, I need it to spill out of me,” Vil breathlessly begged as Wilbur slammed back into him, “Fuck! I need you.”

Wilbur pressed a soft kiss to Vil’s shoulder before stopping his desperate begging with a rough kiss. He slammed his hips into Vil’s, nearly pulling out immediately after and connecting their hips once more.

He felt the burning become impossible to hold in, “I love you too, dear,” he mumbled before pulling his boyfriend as close as possible. His cum filled Vil until some dripped down Wilbur’s dick, a prolonged moan paired with his movements stuttering.

Vil let out a high-pitched moan, cum splattering the pair. He was breathless, loving the way cum slowly dripped out of him but was kept in place by his lover’s cock still in him.

A haze had settled over him, his mind fantasizing everything while practically being fucked into the wall. 

Once his mind cleared and his thoughts became coherent again after several minutes, Vil replayed the scene in his mind and quickly connected a few dots.

Jolting up, he scowled at Wilbur, “You ass, I told you not to get emotional when you have your dick in me.”

Wilbur laughed, pulling out and dragging Vil over to the bathroom attached to the office room.

Wetting a towel, he smiled affectionately, “But I do love and adore you.” Vil scoffed, shifting uncomfortably on the toilet cover as he tried to find a comfortable position to rest in.

“Shut your mouth. Anyway, having you cum in me while getting dicked down was hot but god damn if it isn’t really fucking uncomfortable to deal with after.”

Wilbur let out a loud laugh, kneeling with the wet towel and lifting one of Vil’s legs as he complained. The younger listened as Vil complained, always being pissed off about something.

Folding the towel to get a clean side, Wilbur kissed Vil’s cheek gently, “I love you,” he cooed.

“Fuck you,” Vil grumbled, cheeks burning a dark red that matched his eyes.

“I’m nice to you once and all I get is aggression,” Wilbur pouted, resting his cheek against Vil’s thigh to stare up with puppy eyes.

Vil snorted, “You knew exactly what you were gonna get when this started.”

Wilbur chuckled, standing to rinse the towel, “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like some requited love once in a while.”

The flow of water spilling consumed the room while Vil sat on that thought. He bit his lip, groaning uncomfortably at the cold that the wet towel left between his legs.

Standing only to immediately drape his arms over Wilbur as support, Vil pressed a hesitant kiss to his lover’s collarbone, “Let’s go cuddle.”

Wilbur giddily wrapped the older in his arms, gladly dragging him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Sootcest things planned; also Ghostbur and Incelbur are also part of this  
> I neglected ARGbur on accident so if at least 1 person is interested I'll make something for him


End file.
